Useless Pick-Ups
by The Dirfting Cloud
Summary: - After the death of Portgas D. Ace - In a bar, a girl was disturbed by Bellamy when a cloaked figure rescued her...
1. Chapter 1

**Mock Town, Night Time**

Bellamy made his way into his usual bar that was filled with the usual people and his crew. The bar was the same as ever: music, customer talking loudly, drunkards and his crew flirting with the girls. However, there was someone new. It was a girl, a girl with long slightly wavy light ash hair and a curvy figure. He made his way towards her with confidence and crash next to the free seat beside her.

"Yo, cutie," Bellamy purred, "What are you doing here in this place?"

She didn't answer. She sat there silently, ignoring Bellamy's presence and drinking her warm chocolate milk slowly. Bellamy didn't give up. He tried again.

"What are you sitting there quiet for? Are you that into me?"

Again she didn't answer.

"Oi! Are you listening to me? I'm Bellamy, the 30 million berries!" He said, sneering eerily.

There was no reply or any reaction from the girl. She just sat there sipping her chocolate milk. Everybody at the bar went silent as well. They stared worriedly at the girl. Bellamy got irritated and frustrated. Not only he was ignored by his target but he had been embarrassed in front of his crew and the villagers that sided with him.

"Oi, are you listening to me?! I'm talking to you!"

He grabbed her hand and snatched her up from her seat… and from the unfinished chocolate milk. She was slightly taken aback, hinting in her large violet eyes with surprise and that her rose pink lips were slightly parted. Bellamy could see her attire: a one-piece lacy and ruffled dress and has long poet sleeve, she had wore a pair of below knee boots, a lace vest and a military coat. A hooded figure got up from its seat and made his way towards Bellamy. It grabbed Bellamy's hand. Its grip was strong that Bellamy's hand retracted from the girl's.

"It's clear that she doesn't want to talk to you." a deep voice told him.

Then in one quick moment, it tossed him to the ground. Bellamy's crew gathered around him and taking the chance, it grabbed the girl's hand and dashed out of the bar. They had run until they were in the woods.

It was puffing and gasping for air, then it turns to look at his saved victim; she didn't break a sweat or gasp greedily for air.

"Are you human?!" he commented.

"Yes." She replied in a monotonous but sweet voice.

"Anyhow, sorry for dragging you out here, you do remember me, right?"

It took off its coat revealing a man with wavy black hair, black orb eyes and a smile. He was dressed in a pair of short pants whereas his top was revealed. Overall, he had looked handsome.

"Of course, I remember Monsieur Ace… When your death was announced…" her eyes faced the ground as her voice trailed off.

"You were surprised, right?" he said playfully.

She shook her head in which caught Ace's attention.

She proceeded with her emotionless reply:

"No, when I saw your death, I noticed that you didn't have your trademark items with you. It makes your character look plain boring and useless."

A large imaginary arrow shot his back.

Ace heaved a pitiful sigh, "You never change, Antoinette. You're not cute at all!"

Ace smiled back despite her blunt comment.

"As thanks for saving me," – She bowed slightly as she brought up the situation – "I shall offer a ride in my ship to your destination wherever it may be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaya, Dock**

Ace climbed on deck of the Red Rosemary with Antoinette behind him. The Red Rosemary was a lovely medium seized ship. The ship's hull was of a dark red colour, had a figure head of a woman covered in rosemary and proudly hanging on the ship's main mast was a jolly roger: a grinning skull that was wearing a top hat and has two blades brandished at its neck and a white rose studs hanging on the chain of the swords. The white rose studs and the chain connecting them were identical to the one pierced in Antoinette's right ear.

"Nice ship." Ace complimented upon stepping onto the deck.

Ace felt nostalgic; the crew were helping and supporting each other. It was a very warm, friendly and innocent atmosphere.

Antoinette finally made her way up the deck with a packet of French fries in hand. She merely gave him a nod before she addressed her crew.

"Attention, my lassies," – her crew dropped their errands – "We have a guest on board." She announced.

Everyone looked at Ace standing behind their captain. Ace flashed a gorgeous grin, immediately making some of Antoinette's crew blush bright pink.

"My name is Portgas D. Ace, please take care of me!" He bowed slightly.

Antoinette had waited for Ace to finish before continuing her speech:

"So, if our guest were to do anything funny, you're free to eliminate him." A merciless gleam sparkled in her eyes.

"Yes, Captain!" they chorused.

Ace could see her crew members reacting to her gleam by having a strange sparkle in their eyes. As such, the warmness Ace felt turned ice cold. It was like he had entered a wolf's den. More than just a wolf's den, it was a cave full of female wolfs that are ready to pounce on him if he were to invade their territory. Ace had gotten the feeling that they were not innocent as he had described them. The crew went back to their work.

"You're fine with this rule, Ace?" It was more of a demand than a question.

In a ship with only female pirates it was a fair condition.

"No prob."

"Good." – Antoinette turned away from him – "Amaya!"

Instantly, a blonde girl quickly assembled in front of her. Her sky blue eyes had looked very serious and the way she had carried herself was very proper and lady-like.

"Yes, Captain?" her voice was strict.

"Bring Monsieur Ace to the kitchen and arranged the guest room." Antoinette told her.

Amaya shot a piercing glance at Ace. Then she gently gasp the sides of her skirt and lifted it up slightly while she bowed, "Very well, Captain."

The tense and cold atmosphere was slowly swallowed by the returning warmth. Amaya turned to the laid-back Ace and led him to the kitchen just below the deck.

"Amaya, where's my hat?" Antoinette suddenly asked.

Elaine curved a sisterly smile, "It is in your cabin, Captain."

Then she resumed her guidance to Ace. She led Ace to the kitchen and arranged a snack for her guest.

"Miss Amaya, if I may call you that," – Amaya had only given him a nod and her sisterly smile – "I appreciate that you have prepared something for me."

"It's of no concern, Monsieur Ace. Since your stomach had grumbled upon entering our kitchen and that lunch will be after an hour." Amaya had kept the smile on her face.

Ace merely rub the back of his head and chuckled it off apologetically. The kitchen had one long rectangle table and a row of seats. It was well and neatly furnished with kitchen materials and food, which was not stored in the large locked refrigerator.

_**The Crimson Hatter Pirates, A.K.A, The Crimson Pirates; The Hatter Pirates**_

Captain: Antoinette

Age: 20

A cool and carefree person mixed with her emotionless personality.

First-Mate: Akami Amaya

Age: 21

A very strict and lady-like woman, many had mistaken her for being of noble birth.

Name: Portgas D. Ace

Age: 22

Laid-back however, he knows when to be serious. He is _less_ reckless than his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**North Blue, Day Time**

Amaya had left the kitchen, leaving Ace alone with a plate of lightly salted spinach. Ace did like the idea of eating vegetables but due to the hospitality he was given, he forced himself to eat. He grabbed the spoon, scooped up a small amount of the green vegetable and threw it into his mouth. His movement suddenly paused, he dropped the spoon on the table and his eyes widen in bewilderment.

_It… It's delicious!_ , Ace shouted in his thoughts as lightening stroked the black background.

"Delicious, isn't it?" the usual emotionless voice said.

Ace faced his host. Antoinette was leaning against the frame of the door.

"That is Amaya's trademark dish." She added, "It will get even the most stubborn ones to eat its very existence."

Ace swallowed the spinach and begun bargaining for more on the plate. In a blink of an eye, the large masses of spinach have vanished. Any human would be amazed by the man's stomach however; Antoinette wasn't impressed instead it was as if it was _normal_…

"Are you sure? This is a long journey back into the sea you just came back from." Ace stated seriously with a frown.

"You are my savoir and I shall reply you the promise." She sat down across Ace.

"Thanks…" Ace was ashamed.

"Anyways, don't let your obsession with Black Beard stop you from living." She said and added wisely, "Life is short, so live it well."

Ace didn't respond.

Antoinette heaved a sigh, "I've met your brother Luffy."

His eyes widen again, he immediately faced Antoinette upon the news about his beloved and clumsy younger brother.

"How is he?" Ace asked urgently.

"He's doing well. He has grown stronger than before and more reckless."

Ace laughed. This was the best news he had heard in the past two years.

"I see… I hope he didn't bring you any trouble." Ace had his smile back.

Antoinette shook her head. This was marked the end of their discourse. However, Ace wasn't about to give up, he changed the subject.

"Why did you leave us?" Ace asked seriously.

Antoinette blinked in surprise but quickly covered it up, "Isn't it obvious, to start my own pirating business."

"True but why did you disappear?"

Antoinette wasn't pleased with the question Ace had asked. She got up from the seat and made her way out. Suddenly, she felt a strong grip holding her wrist tightly. It had forced her reflexes to react; she instantly held a dagger which points to Ace's throat.

"Do not forget the rule. You're in my ship." Antoinette threatened.

Ace slowly released her hand and watched Antoinette as she climbed the stairs and disappeared to the deck.

Antoinette pressed her back behind the door and breathed a relieved sigh while she closed her eyes. Upon opening her eyes, she saw an Amaya with a very worried expression. In Amaya's hand was a black top hat.

"Did he…" Amaya trailed off.

Antoinette retreated from the door and walked along the deck to the quarter deck with Amaya following her, "Yes, Maya, he did. But he is to be treated as a guest."

"But, Antoinette, he – "Antoinette cut her off.

"Amaya, a guest is a guest. You should know that." She said softly.

Amaya wanted to protest, "But Antoinette!"

Antoinette gestured for her hat. Elaine obediently gave the hat in her hand to its rightful owner. Antoinette took it and placed it on her head.

"We are the Crimson Hatter pirates. Don't forget that." Antoinette blared in a deep and low voice.

The light had shadowed her face and in her full attire, she had beheld of a Mad Hatter.

Amaya saw the merciless gleam, she light grabbed the side of her skirt and bowed slightly, "Yes, Captain."


	4. Chapter 4

**Somewhere along the Grandline, Red Rosemary, Night time**

_On the deck of Moby Dick were only three humans; two men one woman. The large old man sat on his throne looking far out the wonders of the ocean. Enjoying the peace with Edward was a light ash haired girl and a black haired boy, both whom were young adults. The wind was singing harmoniously and the sea sung the melody of the music. Everything was perfect and peaceful. Ace shut his eyes and breathes in the salty but fresh air and let out an enlightened sigh. He opened his eyes and suddenly saw nothing but darkness._

"_Old Man! Antoinette! Where are you?" he shouted._

_In the bleak world he was lost. Ace's eyes saw Edward sinking into a pool of black waters, he used his devil fruit ability but to no avail. Then he saw Antoinette. He called her name and for her aid. But she didn't hear him. He reached out a hand and ran towards her but Antoinette was going further and further away. She had vanished from his sight as she went further from his vision. Ace's heart sunk. Ace was falling for the solid ground beneath his feet had disappeared._

A pair of black orb eyes opened. They had a slightly bloodshot look on his enchanting eyes. Ace found himself laying on the bed in cold sweat. He was gasping greedily for air. Ace got up from his bed and covered his face. He stayed still for a moment, having a thoughtful expression. Ace got out of the bed and twisted the door knob, heading to the deck of the Red Rosemary.

"Why are you still awake?" Ace asked upon settling down on the quarter back of the ship.

"Same goes for you." Amaya replied coolly.

Amaya transferred from her original position to the place beside Ace. Together they sat there without a word to utter. Despite that, the silence would eventually break.

"My captain is soundly asleep in her chamber, Monsieur Ace." Amaya was the first.

"Glad to know." – There was a pause – "Amaya, do you know the reason why Antoinette quit the White Beard Pirates?"

"Yes." Amaya replied serenely, "But I'm not telling you."

Ace did not expect a frank reply.

There was a long comfortable silence before Amaya broke it rather warmly:

"Oh, Monsieur Ace, I forgot to give you something!"

Ace blinked in confusion and in astonishment. Amaya had brought a gift for _him_? She took out a small book and handed it to him. Ace read the title, 'Men's Most Effective Pick-Ups'.

Amaya retreated back to her room after a good night.

The night sky was filled with millions of twinkling stars in an endless dark blue sky. The night air was fresh and the sea waves were beating calmly sending lullabies to Ace's air. Moreover, there wasn't a marine ship insight. Tonight, he was alone… with the book. He took a quick glance at the book and a smirk developed on his freckled face along with a mischievous spark in his eyes.


End file.
